Dystopia
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: LV/LM/HP When the Light lose their only weapon Voldemort won. The Wizarding World never thought anything like this could happen! REPOST


THIS IS A RE-POST, BECAUSE FFNET TOOK THIS STORY DOWN, BECAUSE THE SUMMARY WAS NOT RATED G. IT'S AN M RATED STORY… WTF?

Dystopia, being the opposite of Utopia. The un-perfect society.

Here is a rather dark one. Don't you just lurve evil!Harry?

"**Dystopia**"

**Disclaimer:** J.K's all of them, damn her. I plan to take on her identity and re-write the 7th book so Harry joins Voldemort and this happens… don't tell her! Song by Avenged Sevenfold: "Blinded In Chains".

**Summery:** [HP/LM/LV] _another fucking war running don't go back and fight _When the Light lose their only weapon Voldemort won. The Wizarding World never thought anything like this could happen! Harry/Voldemort/Lucius

**Pairings: ** Harry/Voldemort/Lucius. Draco/Seamus. Blaise/Ginny. [Ron/Hermione. One-sided Ginny/Harry. Hermione/Werewolf-Remus. Other/Other rape.]

**Rating:** NC-17! SLASH! RAPE! HET! BEASALITY!

**A/N:** Song-fic… Written in Harry's POV except that last section. I had the whole start planned out in my head down to the words and I went to bed and forgot to write it down. Damn. It's a little different but it works.

I_XXX_/I

**Words:**/B/U 11,872

**Blinded In Chains**

I lost the War.

Well, to be honest I didn't exactly lose. Let's start again: the Light Side lost the War.

Shall I start at the beginning? I think I had better. Let's see, my name is Harry James Potter and I'm not who you thought I was. Once upon a time I might have been, but not any more. See things change. Time grabs hold of you and drags you through life; sometimes drowning you beneath the current and sometimes helping you stay afloat. Sometimes, you crawl onto the bank on the other side and the grass is just as green, but other times for other people, people like me, the grass is greener.

* _And we're at it again, _

_I turn around another fucking war, man  
I don't know where to begin, _

_But I'll start with the radical leaders.  
Their steps we're following_ *

I used to believe in Dumbledore, I used to think the sun shone out of his arse and that when he spoke even the gods listened to his words. I used to think I was worthless as well, but that was always Uncle Vernon talking. I'm just trying to show you how thoughts can be wrong. I'm not worthless, and more importantly Dumbledore isn't all that great.

I spent my life in a cupboard under the stairs watching people fawn over my Cousin, Dudley Dursley, even though he was the fattest, ugliest baby you would ever lay eyes on. I on the other hand was adorable. I had – still do actually – large green eyes, the colour of the Killing Curse, and red pouty lips and pale skin. I'm short, but not because of my genes: after all a phenotype cannot be expressed if the environment is not correct, and the Dursley's did starve me. My life sped past me and before I knew it I was a Wizard, and not just any Wizard but a famous one. I was famous because my parents died and I didn't. Wasn't I special?

I was a 'freak' for half of my life, and 'special' for my School years. The only people who saw through me were Professor Severus Snape and my School arch nemeses Draco Malfoy. At least Lord Voldemort – the evil Wizard who killed my parents – admitted there might be something more to me.

How right he was.

See it turns out, not only was Dumbledore advocating child abuse – oh yes he knew all about my life with the Dursley's – Dumbledore was also a great far liar. On my 17th birthday, imagine my surprise when I passed out from unimaginable, agonizing pain at the stroke of midnight, only to wake up with two tall, pointy eared figures standing over me.

As it turns out, my Mother wasn't Muggleborn. In fact she was Pureblood. She just wasn't a Pureblood **human**.

Let me tell you a little something about Elves. There are three types of fundamental Elves. Firstly, there are House Elves, which are like servants, and enjoy cooking and cleaning. Then you have the Wood Elves, which are human looking, but specialize in healing and making things from natural materials. Then, thirdly, there are the War Elves. The strongest and fiercest of the Elves, they also look human but they are good at bloodshed and fighting and killing, and have vicious tempers. While not a different Elvin species there are also the High Elves, which basically, are the King and Queen of the Elves and their families.

The two who stood over me just so happen to be the very same King and Queen of the Elves. One was a Wood Elf and the other a War Elf, they also just so happen to be my Mother's true parents. Imagine their surprise when, on the 31st July, their Oracle Micah – who was a Wood Elf – informed them that a Royal Heir had come into His Inheritance. Now, as far as the King and Queen knew, their only child had been kidnapped as a babe, and the child had most definitely been a girl.

Of course the Oracle had soon informed them of everything: they can only tell you things if you ask them, don't you know. And so the King and Queen of the Elvin Realm came to visit little old, plain, worthless me.

"Hello Grandchild, my name is Omar." The Wood Elf, the Queen spoke.

"And I am Vashon," the War Elf, the King, growled looking his Grandson up and down.

Well, they didn't talk much. In fact they brought me with them to see their Oracle who questioned me like mad for about an hour before concluding I did, in fact, have potential. Then, they summoned a War Elf, Eldon, who was their Curse Breaker and left me alone with him. When Eldon had finished removing the multiple spells Dumbledore had placed on me, I was a whole new person.

I was still pale, and short with full red lips and Avada green eyes, but now my eyes sparkled, flecked through with silver and red – something about my Mates, I was to find out later – and my ears were pointed at the tip and poked through my hair. My hair lay flat now, my Mothers genes dominating my Fathers. It hung straight, and long, down my back stopping at the swell of my buttocks. Elves have long hair naturally, the longer the better. Micah, the Oracle has hair that trails along the floor behind her as she walks.

When my Grandparents came back, I soon found out what my new eye colour signified.

Another Elf fact: all Elves have Mates. The more powerful you are, the more Mates you have. Your Mates are usually as powerful as you, or just a little less so. Considering I had two colours flecked through my eyes I had two Mates, unless my one Mate just had mismatched eyes. I bet you can't guess who my Mates are?

* _Running, don't go back and fight, _

_Too many you'll lose  
(And as clowns you follow suit _

_Behind the blood _

_Between the red and white and blue _

_But it's too deep for you to see and  
Everyone eventually will take the step_

_Cause it's in sight _

_You take the left I'll take the right_

_I felt the hate you've built for me _

_And I say pay attention baby) _*

It didn't take long for me to find out either. It was an accident, a complete and utter balls up on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix. And I was never more grateful to them.

For the month after my birthday until School started up again I was in pieces. Every minute of the day was spent wondering if my Mate would like me, or if I could hide my past from my Mate, more importantly. My Grandparents spent time with me of course, although they refused to look me in the eyes, some sentimental crap about my Mother's eyes being so similar to mine it hurt them to see them. You can't miss something you've never had, but I suppose they did have her longer than me.

The time that wasn't spent worrying over my Mate or with my Grandparents was spent training. I trained in everything from House Elf spells to Wood Elf healing potions to War Elf fighting techniques. I was, for once, confident in my abilities to defeat Voldemort. No thanks to Dumbledore.

Of course, on the way to Kings Cross train station so I could catch the train to Hogwarts, my School, I was all over the place. It had been so long since I came in to my Inheritance and I still had no inkling whom my Mate was. Elves needed to be bonded to their Mates no less than five months after coming of age. I had already wasted one month by this point. As I was spending far too much time looking around the crowd for anyone who seemed to glow softly, or smelt like a slice of heaven, I failed to notice the lack of Order escort.

My Grandparents had sent two War Elves and one Wood Elf with me – in case of injury – as sentries, so I was protected until I got to the train station. Elves had a natural dislike for Wizarding folk, mainly because Wizards had a habit of trying to capture and slave Elvin folk or other magical creatures. I myself, having lived among them for so long, longer than I've known I was Elfin, didn't mind them so much. But my sentries did, so I gave them my permission to leave. And when they wouldn't I ordered them to: they were relived I could tell.

Of course since I wasn't at the Dursley's the assigned Order Members couldn't find me and were looking helter skelter and everywhere for me but Platform 9 ¾, so when I boarded the Hogwarts Express, there was no one to watch me.

And when we pulled in at Hogsmeade station, there was no one protecting me. Especially since one of the graduated Slytherin's, Marcus Flint I believe, decided to body slam me and apparate us both to Merlin-knows-where. Thankfully I was in shock, so I didn't struggle, or I would have been splinched. I cannot even imagine the **embarrassment** of having to fight Voldemort with one and a half legs or Godric forbid, one testicle missing. I just wouldn't have felt manly enough!

Well, minutes later I came to on the floor of some abandoned, run down building. It turns out it that it was Voldemort's new hideout since he very well couldn't stay in Riddle Manor since I knew its location. He could have at least hired an interior designer, unless rusty chains and leaking ceilings is what he considered terrifying décor. Personally I was more afraid of Ginny Weasley's bedroom: pink and fluffy.

All of the Death Eaters were gathered to one side of the room, I just happened to be in the middle of the room, and to the other was Voldemort, and whom I assumed to be the Inner Circle.

Scarily enough, the moment I locked eyes with Voldemort he began to glow a faint silver colour. I was trembling then. Please no, I thought, don't let him smell. I know that sounds insulting, but from what I had heard, the scent was nice. The scent meant Mate, which was why I didn't want to smell it. Alas the Fates seemed to hate me, because as I thought 'no' I could smell the lemony scent wafting its way towards my nose. Before anyone could react, I had jumped forward and flung myself into Voldemort's arms. Explains the red in my eyes I suppose, as I nuzzled his neck.

He was tense and confused as I continued to but my head against his chin, demanding he pay attention to me, that he acknowledge me. He did neither. Instead he looked to his left, to one of his Death Eaters, his eyes wide.

Lucius Malfoy stared back at his Lord, then at me. As our eyes met, he shone with a red light and again I could smell lemons – why lemons you wonder? Maybe it has some special meaning? Maybe I just like lemons? – and I hurled myself at him now. His mouth dropped open but on instinct he caught me. And unlike Voldemort, Lucius nuzzled me back. Go Veela, go!

Yeah the Malfoy's have Veela blood, Lucius is in fact full-blooded Veela and his Veela recognized me as its Mate. Stupid, human Voldemort, I grumbled as the man still refused to touch me. I even went as far as to bite his hand, but that just made him step further away from me.

"Mine," I had hissed when he moved away. "Mine," I insisted as he glared at me, then Lucius.

"Yours," the blond man muttered back, his fingers tangled in my long black hair. Yet Voldemort stayed silent.

"MINE!" I cried, whimpering pathetically.

Finally he seemed to snap out of it. No doubt both Lucius and I would be horrified when the novelty of finding a Mate wore off. Voldemort seemed to be horrified now. "What is the meaning of this?" He growled, his wand pointed at us, alternating between me and Lucius – who he assumed to be a traitor.

"He is my Mate," Lucius said, eyes lowered in submission. "I believe he is yours too, My Lord." I raised my green, red and silver eyes to the Veela and then to Voldemort and nodded.

"What are you?" He asked, his wand lowered slightly as curiosity invaded his mind.

"Elf," I muttered trying to get closer to Lucius.

"Veela," the blond answered unsure who his Lord was addressing.

"Well I'm human, so I don't have a mate," Voldemort grumbled, sociopath to the last. Voldemort never really did have anyone love him; I doubt he was willing to learn so late in life. None the less I wouldn't be deterred, he was my Mate with a capital 'M' thank you very much, and willing or not he would bond with me.

"You look more snake than human," I goaded lifting my head from Lucius' chest as the rest of the Death Eaters looked on stunned. "Are you sure your Father wasn't a siren or gorgon or something?" I tilted my head to the side and I vaguely sensed amusement from Lucius (Elves are empathic in relation to their Mates).

"No," Voldemort ground out.

"Oh well," I muttered. Voldemort must have assumed I'd given up on trying to Mate with him because he lowered his wand completely. As soon as the coast was clear, so to speak, I was out of Lucius' arms and back into Voldemort's. I growled and purred and prodded him and butted my head off his chest and chin and bit his hand when he went to shove me off and yet he refused to nuzzle me back. I hissed angrily, like a cat, and pulled back.

Reaching for my wand, which Flint had forgotten to take, I levelled it at his face. "You. Are. My. Mate." I growled. My wand brandished threateningly.

Voldemort merely rolled his eyes. When he shoved me aside, he found himself on the end of Lucius' wand, who then growled, "don't shove my Mate" angrily, before he was pulled away by me. Then Voldemort was on the receiving end of a few short swords and their wielders the War Elves as well as a few Wood Elves who had arrows already notched into bows, waiting to fire.

"Don't shove our Prince," they growled.

The idea of being adored by royalty seemed to be enough to change Voldemort's mind on the Mating issue. It was only then I noticed that each of the gate crashing Elves held a strand of my long black hair. Creature hair was powerful, I knew, I just didn't realize it was powerful enough to allow shadow-walking – the Elf version of apparation – through Voldemort's wards.

* _As they thank the Lord the blind can't see  
Like a plague fed to the brain,_

_Deadly disease_ *

As interesting as that was, Voldemort was even more susceptible to my charms when he realized I was pissed off at Dumbledore and the Wizarding World in general. Fuelled with numerous ingenious plans to turn me evil Voldemort gladly took me to his bed. Lucius came as well of course.

Strangely, at the time, the thought of bonding to my Mate had me over looking the hideousness of Lord Voldemort. He still had no nose, just two slits in his face where his nose should be like a snake. His eyes I could live with, they looked human, just a human who suffered from albinism. He was bald, which wasn't so bad, he was abnormally tall and his fingers were far to long and thin. I would have to make my Mate eat I decided as I poked his concave stomach and ribs. He was thinner than I was.

Naked, all three of us fell into Voldemort's bed. Which also didn't bother me at the time. He was gentle, out of everything I expected to happen I didn't expect him to be gentle.

Dumbledore had told me he was cruel and heartless and unforgiving. Shouldn't he have been like that in bed as well? He had laughed when I asked him, not cruelly but warmly, like he really was amused by the question. Asking Dumbledore questions used to just annoy the old man: they made Voldemort laugh.

I never really asked many questions as a child. Dudley would go "Daddy what's that?" and Vernon would answer "a television," and Dudley would demand to watch it. If I said "Uncle Vernon?" with a hint of a question mark at the end it was enough to get me thrown into my cupboard. Thankfully, the Dursley's thought I was contagious or the abuse I suffered would have been far more physical.

But you don't care about this do you? Well you do, but you're more interested in the bonding? Aren't you? I don't blame you; no one really wants to hear about the Boy-Who-Lived being neglected; now Harry getting some would interest quite a few people.

He kissed me, Voldemort did. I thought it would have been Lucius first considering he had creature blood. But Voldemort seemed to have asserted himself as the Alpha dominant and I was submissive so Lucius was Beta. I don't think Lucius minded so much, and I kind of liked the idea of someone having to take care of me for once. I moaned as Voldemort's hand moved downwards to cup my arse and pull me against him, our erections rubbing together. It didn't seem to take much to get me hard as long as I was with one or both of my Mates. Lucius had lay down beside us on Voldemort's very large bed and wrapped a hand around his own erection. Panting he stroked himself lightly and slowly.

Voldemort turned us over so he was on top of me, pressing me into the mattress. He arched his hips forwards, brushing his cock against my own, his hands squeezing the globes of my arse as his tongue invaded my mouth, and I moaned again. I pulled back to breathe before Lucius, who had leant over to press his lips against my own, captured my mouth. With another moan, I accepted his tongue into my mouth and tried to arch against him.

Voldemort's body separated us, but I was content to writhe against the Dark Lord for now. His hand moved further down, so rather than gripping my arse, his fingers were delving into the crack, one finger ran over my puckered entrance and I gasped pushing back for more. Lucius kissed me again, his tongue sweeping against my own as Voldemort's fingers entered me one by one until he had four inside of me and I was whining and panting beneath him, like a bitch in heat.

I didn't care though, I could look as whorish and depraved as I wanted, all I cared about was that my Mates were touching me, that they could take pleasure in me and pleasure me in return. Lucius was moaning as much as I was and neither Voldemort nor I had touched him yet. Obviously Veela were very in tune with their Mates feelings, especially when it came to the more carnal emotions.

Voldemort, after what felt like an eternity, finally managed to push his whole fist past my pucker, stretching me to the limit. With a soft cry I arched off the bed, my body seeking more friction, more of my Mates touch even as tears trailed down my cheeks. I found I didn't mind pain all that much, under the right circumstances. With a moan of his own, Voldemort waved his free left hand and summoned a phial of lubricant to him: I hadn't even noticed there was none on his fist.

He pulled the fist out of me and I whimpered in loss. "Prepare yourself, Lucius," he ordered handing the phial to the blond Veela. Lucius dipped his fingers in the opening of the jar and coated his penis with the viscous substance. It smelt faintly of lemons and I purred happily as the scent invaded my senses. Voldemort followed Lucius' lead and lathered his erection generously with lubricant. When they were both ready, Voldemort coated some more onto his fingers and began to rub it around my entrance and inside of me.

"Lie down Lucius," he ordered again, and the sound of his voice made me heady with desire.

Lucius did as he was told and lay on his back. Voldemort grabbed my hips and flipped us over so I was on top then he shoved me lightly towards Lucius. Taking the hint I crawled into the blond's lap, and with Lucius' hands on my hips guiding me I lifted myself up and sank back down onto my Mate's erection.

I moaned as he filled me: it was like I was a puzzle and there were pieces missing, and Lucius was one of those pieces. When he was inside of me, I felt like a part of the puzzle that was I was complete now. All I needed was Voldemort.

As if sensing my need, Voldemort moved behind me, straddling Lucius' thighs and pushed me forward so my chest was against Lucius' and my arse was in the air. Voldemort watched Lucius' cock inside me, as he lightly thrust upwards causing me to beg for more. Without warning me, Voldemort lined himself up with my hole and pushed inside, pressing tightly against Lucius' own penis as he filled my anal passage. I whimpered, and it hurt more than his fist had, but I didn't pull away or struggle. They were my Mates; they wouldn't ever hurt me purposely.

Voldemort pulled out of me till only the head of his cock was buried inside of me, and thrust back in quickly. Taking the hint, Lucius began to thrust upwards as Voldemort pulled out, and pulled back when Voldemort pushed in, so both men were working against each other and I was never empty of either of them at the same time. I panted as first I pushed back against Voldemort then pushed forward towards Lucius. I couldn't decide where to move, how to move, and so I let my Mates guide me.

Lucius' hand on my arse pulled me up and let me fall back onto his cock while Voldemort's hands on my waist made me rock back and forth on his own cock. And it felt fantastic.

One of Voldemort's hands moved from my hip, slipping lower to encircle my erection, and my hands fisted into Lucius' hair as I lent forward and captured his mouth in a kiss as Voldemort stroked me to completion. I collapsed against the blond with a sated groan, and he came soon after, the clenching of my arse muscles too much for him. Voldemort continued to move inside of me for a while before succumbing to release himself, and with a soft cry of my name, fell against my back pressing me closer to Lucius.

Finally we extracted ourselves from each other, and lay down with me in the middle of the bed, the others on either side of me, and fell into a restful sleep.

You may tell me I am sick or disgusting or evil, but I don't care. There was nothing wrong with what I did that night. And there was everything right with it.

It was Heaven and Hell, and good and bad and light and dark all mixed up. My world, that had been tilting to the left all my life, was suddenly upright on its axis again when both of my Mates filled me. There was never a greater moment in the world than the feeling of being complete and whole and wanted and loved. And I was, I was happy… although I was marching to a different tune when I woke up.

* _But it wasn't a sin, _

_A sorry life in judging every action  
And as they're feeding your mind with this shit you forgot  
How to speak how to ask all the questions _*

The following morning was a blur. I woke, and I stretched and I thanked Merlin that I was back at Hogwarts and not the Dursley's before I remembered I wasn't in Hogwarts. I was where ever Voldemort was hiding out. I was in Voldemort's bed. Voldemort had been inside of **me**, and so had Lucius Malfoy. Queue the minor panic attack. Hyperventilating in the middle of the overly large bed, I failed to notice when Lucius – who was more in tuned to my emotions because of his Veela heritage – woke up.

Arms wrapped around my waist and he buried his face in my hair, which was now longer than his own. I sobbed loudly and turned my upper body around so I could see him. "What's the matter my love?" he whispered against my cheek, drying my tears with his lips.

"This," I started but couldn't finish because the Elf inside of me was adamant that 'this' was in fact not wrong, but they way things were meant to be. I was meant to be with my Mates. I sobbed again, and another pair of arms joined Lucius' around my waist.

I never thought Voldemort would be gentle, and this was one shock too many. With a cry I pulled away from both the elder men and, when I had made it to the other side of the room, leant against a wall before falling to the floor sobbing.

Lucius and Voldemort just watched in a kind of shocked horror like people at the sight of a car crash, they know they should look away or do something to help but they can't stop staring.

"What's wrong?" Voldemort asked, his voice taking on a hint of impatience as he walked towards me still naked.

"This," I said again, stopping, unable to say more.

"What's wrong with this?" Lucius asked kneeling in front of me. "Don't you want to be with us? Did we hurt you?"

"No!" I shouted, "I want to be here, but I shouldn't. That's what's wrong. I should hate you, why don't I hate you?" I cried.

Lucius reached out and pulled me to him, pressing my face against his chest I let the tears fall, my hands fisting in his hair before moving to reach out for Voldemort. He moved behind us, and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Why should you hate us?"

"You tried to kill me," I whispered.

"Tried," Voldemort smirked against my neck, "and failed. It's in the past." I sniffled.

"Don't you want to kill me now?" I was terrified of the answer, I remember wanting to run and run with my hands over my ears so I couldn't hear what Voldemort said in reply.

"Of course not," he whispered back, his mouth against my ear, his breath fluttering over my skin causing me to shiver. I smiled softly and gave a small sniff before nuzzling my face against Lucius' chest again. Pulling away I turned to face Voldemort who smiled at me – again I was shocked by the site, this wasn't the Voldemort I remembered, nor the Lucius Malfoy for that matter – before he pressed his lips lightly against my own; comfortingly.

Then of course, with one worry pushed far out of my mind, another took its space. With a gasp I jumped up from the floor, practically knocking Voldemort backwards onto his arse and rushed to dress myself. Trying to pull my shirt on over my legs didn't really work for me, and with a huff I decided not to wear it. Grabbing my pants I put those on my legs instead, feeling stupidly proud when they were buttoned. Shirtless, I shoved my feet into my shoes (on the wrong foot) and made my way to the door, picking my wand up off the floor on the way.

Voldemort and Lucius were blocking the doorway when I got there. One of them held my shirt and the other my socks and then they both grabbed and arm each and, laughing softly, frog marched me back to the bed. Then they sat me down, undressed me and proceeded to dress me correctly, shirt and all.

"Now what is the matter?" Voldemort asked testily as I bounced on the bed in anxiety.

"My Lord," Lucius chastened and lent forward to meet my eyes. "Harry? Love?"

"I'm in so much trouble," I whined. "It's morning and I'm not at Hogwarts and Snape is going to expel me." I am ashamed to admit I threw myself at Lucius and started sobbing again.

"No he won't." Voldemort tried to insist.

"He will! He will!" I cried against the blond.

"He will listen to his Lord!" Voldemort stood up, and in a show of absolute childishness, stamped his foot against the floor with every word.

"HE WON'T!" I roared, and clamped a hand to my mouth when I realized what I said. Just because he was my Mate didn't mean I was going to let him kill people, and I almost gave away Snape's secret.

"Why?" He hissed, and suddenly I knew why people feared him: the greatest Dark Lord in Wizarding History had, to me, always just been the man who killed my parents, a baby killer, and a coward. But now, he was scary, angry and terrifying. I'm not ashamed to admit I cowered when he asked the question, I know many a man who had done far more cowardly things in His presence.

I refused to say, I hated Snape I did, but I couldn't! I just couldn't be the reason someone else lost his or her life, not after Sirius. I pressed my lips tightly together and turned my face away. Lucius gasped. Voldemort growled and his hand shot out so fast neither Lucius nor I saw it coming. Soon it was tangled in my hair, dragging me towards him and I cried out as I remembered, He had no creature blood demanding 'don't hurt your Mate', not like Lucius and I had. I was screwed.

"Tell me boy," he hissed, his lack-of-nose pressed against my ear. I trembled slightly but I said nothing. "Harry! Tell me now!" He flung me down onto the bed and I released a small cry. Lucius' eyes were wide when I met them, and he had bitten his lip till it bled, but he didn't move to defy his Lord. I felt slightly betrayed by that.

"I can't," I whispered, hating how submissive and broken my voice sounded. "Sir," I added, hating how my Mate suddenly reminded me of Uncle Vernon.

As I thought it, the red sparks in my eyes dimmed a little, till my eyes were predominately green and silver. The red was hardly visible. Voldemort noticed, and whatever human part of him was left hurt at the site, and what ever part of him may have contained some sort of creature blood – wherever inside of him contained his 'soul' – knew what the lack of colour meant.

"Harry?" He whispered softly, his hand stroking my cheek lightly. "Love? I'm sorry," he pleased, his mouth back against my ear. Now it was his turn to nuzzle me, trying to gain acceptance, acknowledgement… forgiveness from me.

I turned my head to look at him and smiled softly, "I can't tell you."

He just gave me a soft kiss, like he had before, a time that seemed so far away, and nodded. "Fine, when ever you are ready." I smiled at him then, and I knew he meant it. Unnoticed by me – at the time at least – my eyes had flashed red before fading so they were, in equal parts green, silver and red.

* _The business at hand tonight, _

_Make the people choose  
(I see another side in you but there's not much more I can do _

_From on the outside looking in your government is listening to  
Push you on the story of immortal father mortal son _

_Give them your mind and all your wealth the cycle will rebirth itself)  
If they had it their way I'd burn in Hell _

_And your future's a fucking disaster can't you see?  
Don't give them all the power _

_When your future's in desperate trouble baby _*

I got to the School and thanked Morgana for Grandparents. When I arrived, the first thing Snape did was drag me bodily to the Headmaster's office. Lucius offered to bring me to Hogwarts – having been reinstated as a Governor by Delores Umbridge during 5th Year – and Voldemort suggested we make an impression. It took a few minutes for Lucius to arrange the use of a Ministry car, and we flew. It was more fun that it had been in 2nd Year, because I didn't have to worry about falling out of the car or being hit by the Hogwarts Express.

So as Snape dragged me to see Headmaster Dumbledore, Lucius followed behind us growling at the Wizard who was harming his Mate. Draco walked past us once with his friends and seemed to recognize the look his Father was giving Snape and smirked at the back of the Potion Masters head before raising an eyebrow at me. Surprisingly I wasn't offended, I just rolled my eyes.

When we entered the Headmaster's office, both Vashon and Omar were seated at the desk in front of Dumbledore – who as usual was sucking a lemon drop – and glaring at the aging Wizard. They smiled over in my direction, but again didn't meet my eyes, and nodded at Lucius who they recognized as my Mate. They, however, growled at Snape, and Vashon moved so fast – he was seated on second and had Snape by the throat the next – and pulled Snape off of me, pinning him to the wall.

"Don't touch my Grandson." He growled, the War Elf in him demanding a battle to defend my honour.

Snape paled before gaining his composure and shoving Vashon aside. "Both of Potter's grandparents are dead."

"We are not Potters." Omar hissed. Sweet Grandma Omar, who always sounded happy and carefree, now sounded like Medusa the Gorgon or the Morrigan or, hell, even Petunia Dursley when she spoke to her Nephew. Harry shivered and thanked Merlin the Elves were on his side.

She turned to face Dumbledore and hissed again, "you took her from us!"

Vashon moved in front of Snape, keeping me away from him. Lucius, taking the initiative, moved my hair away exposing my now pointed ears to Dumbledore.

"Tell us he isn't our Grandson now, old man," Omar snarled. A smile flittered across her face slowly, before it took over her entire expression and it seemed the last few minutes never happened, she was as happy as ever. She launched herself at me, hugging me tightly, and whispered into my ear, "congratulations. Go along with it." Meaning two separate things: the first I understood, the second I didn't.

I whispered back, "I have another Mate, he couldn't come here." Before I allowed her to pull back.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad you agreed to bring Harridan here for us." I wrinkled my nose at the posh sounding name, suddenly missing my 'cheap, common name' as the Dursley's referred to it as.

"We of course would have brought him ourselves, but," Vashon continued. "Well, you know we Elves despise Wizards." They really did, most Wizards liked to slave creatures, so it wasn't only the Elves who despised them.

"We wanted to catch up with dear Harridan. Thankfully we managed to intercept the Portkey that vile boy had on him." Omar growled angry once more.

"Marcus Flint, Slytherin, was a seventh year two years ago, used to play on the House team, captain and beater." I intoned. I made it my business to know the competition.

"Mr. Malfoy was kind enough to bring him back, while we went ahead to meet you here. Harridan hasn't learnt any of our ways yet, and so couldn't accompany us our way," a total lie from Vashon. I was a better shadow-walker than the Elf who had taught me. I was better than Omar in fact at most Elvin skills, and she was one of the top ten.

My Mother had been a quick study too, so I'm told.

They argued for a little while longer, Snape of course tried to have me expelled like I said he would and Lucius wasn't pleased. When we were dismissed, Snape stalked off to his dungeons to roast among the rafters like the miserable old bat he was, and Lucius informed Dumbledore he would see his Son, didn't ask, he informed.

I smirked and mouthed 'goodbye' and he just looked at the door. I made a small 'o' with my mouth before saying "goodbye, I'll miss you, see you at Christmas" to my Grandparents and ignored Dumbledore completely as I left the office. As I thought, Lucius was waiting for me at the end of the corridor, smiling softly.

I went with him to Slytherin territory. I wanted, first and foremost to see Draco Malfoy's reaction, and secondly I was interested in the living area I was supposed to inhabit. Plus, I didn't really want to leave my Mates company yet, having one with me was better than none of them.

It was a rather interesting visit; the journey there was interesting too. I decided to shadow-glide us. It was way niftier than using an invisibility cloak, I decided. Shadow-gliding was nothing like shadow-walking. When you shadow-walk its like apparating under the cover of one shadow to another. You cannot shadow-walk somewhere where there are no shadows, like you cannot apparate through Wards. With shadow-gliding, you use the shadows to cover yourself so no one, but whomever you bring with you, can see you. Like covering yourself with an invisibility cloak, you can't be seen until you take the cloak off or step out of the shadows. Thankfully, there were plenty of shadows in Hogwarts.

Turns out I wasn't all that popular among the people who counted. Ron and Hermione were paid to be friends with me by Dumbledore. No, that's a lie. Ron was paid. Hermione was offered a place in Hogwarts. Seems she isn't a Muggleborn Witch. Her Grandfather had been a Wizard (on her Mother's side) but he had been banished from the Wizarding World as well as his family. So Hermione should never been allowed magic, in fact she probably wouldn't have any if Dumbledore hadn't unblocked her Magical Core.

Seamus was on my side, Dean was wavering he believed Ron and seemed to think I was an attention seeking prat with no Quidditch talent – let's forget that without me, Slytherin would have buried the Gryffindor team in every match since first year. They girls in Gryffindor listened to Hermione, at least since she came back this year after 'finding her real self'. Meaning she now dressed like a trashy slut and offered the girls any and all information about her sex life with Ron.

Neville and Ginny stayed on my side, as well as the other years in Gryffindor House. Well Ginny had an ulterior motive for taking my side but I'll tell you about it later. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs thought Hermione was pathetic and Ron was a lying prat and so they all took my side.

The Slytherins amuse me. Draco Malfoy practically waxed poetic about me did you know? I was this and that and so great even though I was a prat, he even made it rhyme. The other Slytherins didn't like me, but they didn't hate me either. They pretended to because they were expected to. I wasn't all that bothered.

I thought I would have been hurt that the Gryffindor's betrayed me but I wasn't. And there were a few people in the other two Houses who took Ron's side but I didn't care about that either.

When Draco was informed that Lucius and I were Mates, his mouth fell open and I laughed. "Catching flies Malfoy?" I asked and he just blinked at me, not understanding the Muggle expression.

He had squealed when the news had sunk in, and launched himself at his Father grinning. Then he told us who his Mate was. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh, of course, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, and his Mate had to be the one Gryffindor that took Harry Potter's side. Seamus Finnegan: half-blood.

Lucius' face had taken on a slight pinch, like he had swallowed something particularly horrid or was sucking lemons and his nostrils flared as he fought not to lose his temper. "Potter's a half-blood," Draco pointed out when he noticed the expression on Lucius' face.

"Actually, I'm Pureblood. My Mother was the Elvin Princess." Draco's mouth dropped open again and he laughed nervously.

"Sorry Father," he ducked his head, already deciding to forsake his Mate to please his Father. Knowing what he was thinking, I smacked Lucius over the head.

Pressing my lips against his ear I hissed quietly, "play nice, after all I only need one Mate." Lucius gulped, nervous, never before having been threatened with sleeping on the couch for bad behaviour.

"Sorry Son, it's a bit of a shock. Of course I am very happy for you, but it will take a bit of time."

"Um, Father, Seamus is well, he has," Draco stuttered.

"Seamus' Father has a Fae Mother," I said rolling my eyes at Draco. "Seamus is only a ¼ Muggle so he isn't really a half blood." I stood and kissed Lucius' cheek, glaring at him in warning still, "bye all. Send Voldemort my love." I smirked.

How to torture Gryffindors then? I thought as I left Slytherin territory and headed up to the Lions Den.

* _As they thank the Lord the blind can't see  
Like a plague fed to the brain, _

_Deadly disease  
I'd run away tonight with my mind still intact _

_You gotta make it alright  
Easier said than done with no place to hide _

_And having no place to (run)  
Running away from condition, _

_I see you but you're running away _

_From your scared seductive system _*

Life was pretty dull up to Christmas, Lucius managed to see me a few times under the pretence of visiting his Son and Draco's new Mate. No one said a word about me having Mates, except Ron and Ginny. Ron seemed to be under the impression that I thought I was too good for a Mate, and that I was going to be 'special' again and live without one. Ginny was delusional, no doubt about it. She thought she was my Mate, and I was holding out on her because Ron was being a prat and scaring me off. Ron, scare me? Me, with a girl? Ha!

Of course, when she happened to walk in on me pinned beneath Lucius Malfoy, moaning loud enough to wake the dead and screaming for more, she clung to the idea of bonding with me and ran off down the corridor screaming for help. Apparently, Lucius was raping me. Gosh darn it, I didn't even notice. Here I thought it was consensual. Ginny of course later informed me, as we waited for the Wizengamot and the other eleven Governors – and the Elvin Council because I demanded it – to arrive, that I was under the control of my Mate. So of course I obviously wasn't able to think for myself being Submissive and all.

Lucius and Voldemort had another thing coming if they even **dared** think about me like Ginny was. Apparently Ginny had developed a liking to being on top – with Dean, which was why the boy didn't like me anymore I suppose. Being dumped for me would knock anyone's confidence.

When everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, and the students confined to their Common rooms curtsey of a few Warding spells, Lucius had smirked at me and I nodded, more than ready to reveal our relationship.

Dumbledore had called Ginny forward to give her account of things and I was wetting myself laughing by the end. Apparently I had given her assurance that she would be my Mate upon my Inheritance. I wasn't even aware I was getting an Inheritance let alone a Mate. She also said I was screaming 'stop' not 'more'. I wonder if Dumbledore was paying her, or if she truly believed what she was saying?

I, of course, wasn't called up to defend myself, because Ginny as my Mate said I was in shock and she'd look out for her Sub. I was mortified. Being defended by Ginny Weasley, the idiot girl who was almost killed by a little black book!

Lucius was called up and the first words out of his mouth were, "Harridan James Evanstar Potter," Evanstar being my Elvin Grandparents surname, "is my Mate!"

Everyone in the crowd, but the Elves and Draco Malfoy who had been allowed to attend because it was his Father about to go to Azkaban (again), gasped. I broke down again and Ginny rushed to me, intent to comfort her distraught Submissive. I shoved her away from me, and looked up and kept laughing. Lucius smiled at me.

"Did you see the look on Weaslette's face?" I asked around my laughter. "She thinks, she thought… my Mate ha!" I held my arms out and Lucius moved away from the crowd and towards me. If anyone moved to stop him they were met by a very angry War Elf and a short sword or arrow pointed at their neck. The Wood Elves on the Council just grinned, fingering phials attached to their belts or mouthing the words to spells.

With an arm around my waist, Lucius pressed his face against my neck and moaned lightly as he sniffed me. One of the Wizengamot members hummed lightly and nodded, "that looks more like Mate behaviour to me."

Another, a woman smiled, "it does, doesn't it?"

A School Governor glared at Lucius for a moment before nodding. "Miss Weasley strikes me as obsessive." He decided, and I smiled softly as Lucius nipped my ear.

Ginny screamed and launched herself at Lucius and I. She managed to knock us both over and before Lucius could react, she had me pulled in front of her, her back against a wall and her wand at my throat. Her other hand was slipping inside of my trousers and I struggled, not liking the feeling of someone other than my Mates touching me. I growled as she kissed my neck.

"You are my mate Harry, you know you are." She rubbed my limp penis.

"Lucius is my Mate," I emphasised the capital 'M' with a hiss. If I could have reached Ginny's hand I would have bitten it. "Stop touching me!" I squirmed, trying to get out of her arms.

I noticed Lucius trying to get to me, but Draco was holding him back, the younger blond eyes Dumbledore's wand warily. Dumbledore's wand was pointed at Lucius. The other Elves were held at wand point by the Order of the Phoenix members who had appeared from no where and the Wizengamot and Governors were kept away from me by any of their own who was in Dumbledore's robe pocket.

Ginny, secure in the knowledge that Dumbledore was helping her bond to me, began to pull down my trousers and started unfastening the buttons on my shirt. I hadn't put my robe back on; the Wizards who found us first hadn't given me the time to. I whimpered and tried harder to get away. If I could only get to Lucius – and Draco I suppose – I could shadow-walk us all out of here. I would be safe.

Rape was a concept I had never thought about or worried about. I knew Uncle Vernon would never rape me, he fear I had a disease, a highly contagious disease, he did little more than grab my arm in the way of touching me. Now though… to be raped by a girl, highly embarrassing.

I had stiffened – not in a dirty way – but Ginny noticed, and began rubbing her hands up and down my chest. "It'll be ok, when we bond you'll see. He has you under a spell, it was rape Harry whether you realize it or not."

"This is rape," I whispered but most of the people in the room heard and tensed up.

Ginny slapped me, hard and glared. "See how he poisoned you against me?" I rolled my eyes. I could survive this, let her do as she liked to me. Voldemort and Lucius could have free reign with her when she was done, I supposed. Snape stood in the corner of the room and unlike the rest of the people who helped Dumbledore – who looked slightly ill and uncomfortable – Snape had conjured a bowl of popcorn and was happily munching away, a smug grin on his pale ugly face.

I snarled at him, my eyes flashing red.

I think that's what saved me. I was never gladder of Voldemort's deranged eye colour than I was then. When he saw the red he gasped and shouted "Voldemort!" which in turn caused the rest of the room to gasp. Wands were pointed at every corner and shadow and taken off of Lucius and the Elves. With the upper hand, the Wizards on my side took the wands of those who weren't and the Elves had arrows pointed at them. Lucius stunned Ginny and wrapped an arm around my waist, shielding me from view as I redressed.

Draco came over to us, and I grabbed his hand. I gave a nod to the Elves and, with a hold on Ginny, Lucius and Draco; I stepped into the shadows and disappeared from Hogwarts. The Elves left after me, taking the Wizards and Witches who had taken Dumbledore's side and almost allowed me to be raped.

Snape needed three Elves to subdue him long enough to get where we were going.

We arrived in Voldemort's hideout, which name I still didn't know, and shaking I led them to the Throne Room, as it was called. Voldemort was, as always, seated upon the large gold and silver throne at the centre front of the room, and the Death Eaters were spread out in front of him, clustered in groups based on their status.

Lucius moved to the very front, as Voldemort's top Inner Circle member and glared at Snape who tried to join the Inner Circle group before being pulled away by three Elves. I threw myself at Voldemort and buried my face against his robes, his hand rubbed circles on my back, which comforted me far more than Ginny's efforts.

Held between three Elves and Draco Malfoy, Ginny screamed "MINE!" which caused Voldemort to turn his face to her, his eyes flashed green briefly as he levelled his wand at the bitch who tried to harm his Mate. A Mate who he had grown very fond of in the months they had been separated.

"No," I whispered pulling his wand from his hand. "I have a better idea."

Thankfully Draco was almost a good a Potions brewer as Snape was, he was in fact planning to be a Potions Master. When Voldemort told Draco my idea, the blond was practically bouncing in place at the thought of being trusted with such a important task.

Snape however had paled drastically, and this time didn't regain any of his bite. The man had bowed to his Lord when his name was called and I regretted not telling on him over the summer.

"I apologize my Lord, had I know Potter was your Mate as well, I would never have allowed-" he began, but Molly Weasley (Order Member who had tried to help Dumbledore hold off the Elves) shook her head.

"Liar! Dumbledore told us and I for one am glad that boy is no where near my precious Genevra." Molly hissed. She obviously didn't grasp the concept of lying to Voldemort to save her life. If looks could kill, Snape would have murdered the Weasley matriarch twenty times over.

Ginny who was being held back by Draco and the Elves still cried out "I love him," and her Mother shook her head, like Molly had a choice whether Ginny dated me or not. The nerve!

"Avada Kedavra," Lucius spat out and Molly fell to the floor in a flash of green light, the colour of my eyes. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at him, and rather than cower he grinned. "The sound of her voice offended my ears My Lord." Voldemort laughed softly, the noise muffled by my hair.

"Take the others to their suits," he smirked evilly and the Dumbledore supporting people shivered, "they are guests, show them the extent of our hospitality."

When they were gone, Voldemort turned to those who were left, "does anyone have a candidate in mind for dear Miss. Weasley?"

"My Lord," Draco said softly, "Blaise Zabini." Blaise had thought Ginny would be a pretty decent shag for a while, but she was always so caught up with me that no one else really had a chance. Plus he had no intention to marry, so he could do with a brood mare, at least until he changed his mind. As the Zabini parents went to fetch their Son from School, family emergency or something, Draco went to brew the potion, using Snape's private stores as well.

Perhaps I should explain what the potion does? The one Draco was meant to make? The Potion is similar to a lust potion. But it leaves the drinker with complete control of his or her own body. For example, Ginny loved me. She would drink the potion and still love me, and her body would still want me and her mind would want me, but because Blaise would add his blood to the potion, her body – and body only – would want Blaise. She would be in more pain the longer she stayed away from him. And because she was conscious and in charge of her body, it couldn't be considered rape, unlike if she was under Imperious.

The night Ginny was presented to Blaise, she was dressed in an old-fashioned style toga made of white chiffon so it was practically see through and she had nothing on underneath and no shoes either. "Happy Christmas," Draco laughed to his friend as the boy accepted Ginny with a leer. What remained of her family (the Order Members only) had been taken from the dungeons – which was Death Eater hospitality to the limits for enemies – and made to watch the youngest Weasley throw herself at Blaise.

She undressed herself and began to rub up against the boy who gave her a look of contempt. She was being rather ill mannered; his parents were in the room after all. He fucked her anyway, and she moaned and begged like a whore, she even 'bottomed' for him. Her family wept for her and cursed me and I grinned at them and made rude gestures at Ginny.

When they were done, Blaise stood beside Draco and laughed loudly about Ginny's expertise loud enough for the Weasley's to hear. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Arthur were there. All that was left from my collection was Ron. And that's what they were, my collection. Voldemort told me then. While the Death Eaters were free to torture everyone else, the Weasley's, Hermione and Remus were left alone: because they were mine.

And like all good collectors, I would complete my collection.

* _Most would claim I live a lie _

_When pointing out it's easy to predict these things.  
Every colour has its side, they live together vote _

_And most won't read between these lines.  
Please help us, _

_Please save us, of course they have control._

_We're all the same;  
Up on the cross, crucified _

_Their problem drove the nail and let Him rot!  
Family and friends, it won't matter in the end. _

_I'm sure they'll understand.  
Now look at the world and see how the humans bleed  
As I sit up here and wonder 'bout how you sold your mind, body and soul  
Looking at the fields so green I know this sounds obscene  
I see you're living for tomorrow_

_But decisions you have made will leave you empty_ *

It didn't take long. When the rest of the Wizarding World found out that Dumbledore had tried to have me raped by Blaise Zabini's whore they were out raged. Dumbledore had even been arrested, but he was set free. After all, he would be harder to 'collect' while he was in Azkaban. Yes I laid claim to Dumbledore as well.

Hermione and Ron were handed over by the rest of the School under the impression that if I, the Dark Prince, got what I wanted – those two – Voldemort wouldn't attack the School. Well, those were the rumours I started and there was some truth to it. If I got what I wanted I wouldn't let Voldemort destroy the School. It was like playing a game of Chinese Whispers; the truth always got severely distorted by the end of the game.

To allow me to reach Hermione and Ron, Professor McGonagall, in her stupidest moment to date, lowered the Wards around Hogwarts. Obviously I couldn't shadow-walk all the Death Eaters inside, and Draco had yet to discover the Vanishing Cabinet. When the Wards went down I apparated inside. Followed by the Dark Army and the rest of the Wizarding World stayed out of my business.

Everyone was gathered into groups. Each House had one section of the Great Hall, guarded by Death Eaters of course, and the teachers were sent to which ever House they had belonged to in School. Voldemort went through each House, with me by his side asking the same question to each person.

"Which are you red or blue?" I, of course, told him to say that because I wanted to see everyone's face when they were confused. It was actually a question asked that I read in this book. The characters in the book didn't even know the correct answer, so likewise, I suppose you would be lucky to live.

Muggleborns were completely skipped over. Ravenclaws were asked first, and Luna of course was the first to get the answer right. "Harridan's side," she said while others jumped between 'red' and 'blue' randomly. The Slytherins all chose Voldemort's side regardless and scowled at me when they were asked the ridiculous question. Only one or two Gryffindor's would allow themselves to join the Dark side whether they supported me against Ron or not was irrelevant.

Seamus didn't even bother answering Voldemort; he just moved past him and swept me into a hug. "Good ta see you mate," he slurred, his Irish accent distorting his use of the English language. He then walked over to the Slytherin side of the Great Hall and pulled Draco into a kiss.

The Hufflepuffs for the most part joined us; some were too scared to say 'red' or 'blue' and others just forgot what the two choices were. Some though, one in particular, declined Voldemort's generous offer. Zacharias Smith, little shit that he is, spat in Voldemort's face.

"Avada Kedavra!" I shouted, practically foaming at the mouth as Voldemort wiped the saliva away with a sneer.

Things went great after that. Most of the teachers were killed then and there, a few joined under Veritaserum (that Draco brewed) and others were sent to Voldemort's hideout to join the Dumbledore supporters. Dumbledore refused to join of course – he was out voted on the subject of lowering the Wards – and he was handed over to Lucius who spent five hours torturing him in front of everyone for hurting his Mate.

The Purebloods that joined Voldemort were sent back to their common rooms. The half bloods were kept in the Great Hall (half Muggle, half Magical at least, any half-creatures were sent to their common rooms as well) regardless of whose side they chose.

Those on Voldemort's side were sent to the right of the Great Hall, and the Muggleborns and the ones who refused to join went to the left, where Lucius was torturing Dumbledore. Those half bloods that joined were asked the names of their Muggle parent, who was then Obliviated so they had no knowledge of a child. The half bloods and their Magical parents were restricted to living in the Wizarding World only.

The Muggleborns could consider themselves kidnapped. Their parents were tracked down and murdered gruesomely. The half bloods on the Light side's parents were contacted and the Muggle parents killed as well. The Magical parents were told that the child had to remain at Hogwarts for further education. As such, all Light sided half bloods and all Mudbloods were now property of Lord Voldemort and the Dark Army to do with as they wished.

The Dark side supporters were allowed to roam free around the castle but not through the Muggle world, the Purebloods had no restrictions on them unless they were Light sided.

If they were on the Light side, they were handed over to one of Voldemort's Inner Circle, who in turn gave the teenager to their child. Like Blaise Zabini, many teenagers received brood mares, or whores, or slaves that day.

As for the half bloods and Mudbloods… I suppose you should come inside and see.

* _You've fallen asleep in denial  
Look at the way we're dying  
How it ends I'll never know  
Just live your life blind like me_ *

The door opened and Hermione Granger looked up from where she sat on the floor. Everyone who sat around her was dressed the same way: in nothing but a strap of leather. Each Muggleborn was naked except for a thin leather collar that adorned their necks with a silver ring on the front – perfect for attaching leads to. They were all naked. Exposed. No matter their age.

They were considered worthless except for one thing.

The girls sat on their shins, their legs spread wide so their vaginas were exposed and their backs were arched so passers by had a great view of their breasts. The boys weight rested against their shins also, but their upper bodies were leant forward so their arses were on display and their faces were to the floor. Each of them were completely hairless except the hair on their heads.

All around Hermione, Witches and Wizards on the Dark side, whether Death Eaters or students who chose that side – friends of theirs – walked around the Great Hall. Voldemort sat on a throne of gold and silver, the same one that had been in his previous hideout, except now there was a matching one beside it. The second throne was empty.

The girl beside Hermione, whose name no one actually knew, was grabbed by the hair and lifted to her feet. A masked Death Eater stood in front of her, the smirk on his mouth all that was visible of his face as he unbuttoned his trousers and freed his erection. With a scream of pain, a scream that girl has screamed so many times since Christmas two years ago, she was violently entered. The Death Eater slammed her against the wall and continued to brutally take her as she screamed and cried. The tears didn't bother him; the Death Eaters seemed to get off on your pain.

To the other side of Hermione a boy was kicked in the back until he fell forward onto his stomach, his arse still up in the air. Colin Creevey, previously of Gryffindor, shrieked like a banshee as a different Death Eater, unmasked and identified as Peter Pettigrew, slammed his cock into the younger boys arse unprepared.

Tears slid down Hermione's face as a Death Eater stood in front of her, his hands stroking her exposed breasts. She looked up as the doors opened and the Death Eater touching her stopped for the moment.

Through the doors came a Death Eater in a long black cloak, with silvery blond hair that fell to mid back. He dragged the boy who was behind him and pushed him against the wall. The dark haired boy, whose hair fell to his backside, moaned and arched towards his attacker. "Lucius," he groaned and Hermione sobbed.

Even after two years, she still hoped that Harry was being held against his will, that Harry was being forced, and that Harry had never ordered these things to be done to people, to her.

Across the Hall, Ron was manacled to the wall by his arms, his legs lifted into the air by another masked Death Eater as he was raped, a silencing spell had been cast on him because his voice – like his Mothers – offended the Death Eaters' ears. While he was Pureblooded, and the other Light side Purebloods had been gifted to one person, no one had really wanted to be associated with a Weasley. They belonged to Harry to play with, or they were offered in the Great Hall along with the degenerate groups.

While Lucius Malfoy finally managed to reach Harry's throne, beside Voldemort's, Hermione was being dragged to the front of the room and throw to the floor at Voldemort's feet. Lucius sat in Harry's chair, and when his pants were unfastened Harry took his off completely and sat on Lucius' lap, his arse engulfing the blonds erection. They moved together, Harry's back to Lucius' chest as Voldemort lent over to kiss his shared Mate lightly.

Their attention was then focused on Hermione. It was a full moon outside, and Harry just happened to have a Werewolf in his collection. Hermione screamed when she remembered what night it was. Every full moon for the last two years, someone had been dragged to the front of the Hall and subjected to the Werewolves.

This year, Harry had something different in mind.

No, he wouldn't feed Hermione to a pack of them. His collection contained one particular, traitorous Werewolf. Draco Malfoy stepped forward, a phial of slate colour liquid in his hands and offered it to the Death Eater who had dragged Hermione forward.

With a delighted smile, the Death Eater took the offered phial and opened it. With a sick grin he smeared the fluid over Hermione's breasts – copping a good feel while he was at it – and then along her neck and arms. He spread it over her face and legs and feet, and across her stomach. He kicked her until she rolled over and he rubbed some onto her back and over her arse. He spread her arse cheeks and coating his fingers in the slate grey fluid, he spread it around her pucker and then moved his fingers so they were rubbing her clitoris. His fingers pushed inside of her and continued to rub whatever it was inside of her. When he pulled his fingers out he pushed them against her lips and made Hermione lick them clean.

What was left in the phial was poured on and rubbed into her hair. The Death Eater stepped back and with a bow to Lord Voldemort, moved into the surrounding crowd to find himself an 'offering' who was not entertaining at the moment.

From his position, bouncing on Lucius' cock, Harry Potter grinned and clicked his fingers.

"Hello Hermione Granger, it's been a while since we talked. I figured since we used to be such good friends, you wouldn't mind helping me in a little experiment of mine." Hermione looked up and sniffed softly, her face took on a defiant expression. She hadn't moved from where the unknown Death Eater left her, she was on her hands and knees and practically dripping grey liquid.

"Eau de She-Wolf," Harry said with a laugh and the Death Eaters laughed along, many of them having caught on already. When he had clicked his fingers, the doors to the Great Hall opened again, and this time a lone Werewolf was pushed through by hidden House Elves and the doors were closed again. "Hermione, darling, you remember Remus Lupin don't you?"

Hermione's eyes widened as Remus sniffed the air and growled happily. He could smell a female wolf, a female who was in heat. Hermione screamed, and when she went to run, vines shot up from the floor curtsey of Harry's Wood Elf training, and wrapped around her wrists and ankles pinning her in place.

Remus moved beside her and sniffed at her neck. "I wasn't sure if the scent was strong enough. Greyback tried this for me last month and ended up ripping the poor girl to pieces. Maybe it will work this time," Harry grinned at Draco who was sucking on Seamus' neck.

Seemingly satisfied, Remus moved to nuzzle her hair and then her arse crack. Happy with the scent of the wolf, even if she didn't look like one, Remus moved to stand behind Hermione. Placing his front paws on her shoulders, he arched forwards and into Hermione. She screamed bloody murder as she was raped by a Werewolf and, still on Lucius' lap, Harry laughed maliciously.

So Harry may be evil or sick or disgusting, but he felt good. When Lucius came inside of him, Harry moaned, and when Lucius made Harry cum, he begged for more. And when Remus came inside Hermione who was still screaming he cast a fertility charm on her and wondered briefly, if the pregnancy took up, whether the spawn would be child or pup.

He dressed himself and clicked his fingers. Hermione was dragged away, while Remus was subdued, and placed in a large silver cage to the left of the two thrones. If Hermione was carrying a pup, it wouldn't be too healthy, Harry mused, living inside a silver cage.

So Harry may be evil, vile and capable of unthinkable things now, but at least he wasn't blind and held in chains, completely subject to Dumbledore's whims.

At least this time, Harry wasn't the victim. This time, everyone would march to Harry's tune. With another click of Harry's fingers, Remus was force fed a potion that would make him change from Werewolf to man. When the human Remus was panting on the floor, a Death Eater turned his face to meet Hermione's red, puffy eyes.

"Are you proud Remus? Would Dumbledore have thought that was for the greater good?" Harry sneered, still hurt that his surrogate Godfather had taken someone else's side over his.

With one more Killing Curse, the last of Harry's (adult) links to his old life was dead in a flash of green. And there was no one left to say 'this isn't like you Harry'.

With one more death, Harry James Potter was gone. And in his place, from the ashes, rose Harridan Evanstar, the Dark Prince.

And the world would never be the same again.

**The End**

"Which are you red or blue?" – taken from 'Peter Pan in Scarlet' by Geraldine McCaughrean.

I have a Peter Pan obsession at the moment. Did anyone see the film on Christmas Day (if you live in Ireland)?

It really is quite bad how the Irish ruin the English language and don't bother using their own! I can't understand half of what people say to me over here!

For every review not written a Harry in an alternate dimension continues to believe Dumbledore's lies… No body wants that to happen do they? Review!


End file.
